


What if

by roosje95



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Swearing, a little bit of fluff I think?, recognizing crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roosje95/pseuds/roosje95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘’ What if I could find him and ask.’’ ‘’Pffft stupid as if he would let you even talk’’ his inner Hollow said to him. He had to agree with that. Why in Soul Society name would he let him talk without fighting him first...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic (i hope it didn't suck...) pleace let me know your opinion and mabye you have some tips for me as well :D

Life is full of the what if’s.

Ichigo knows that too. After the winter war he begin to think ‘’what if I never met Rukia’’, ‘’what if she never turned me into what I am now then I would never met HIM’’. Just what if…  
While thinking really hard about it he didn’t noticed that right next to him someone was starting to wake up. The sudden noise next to hem shook him out of his thoughts.

Looking down he gazed into questioning sleepy blue eyes. He smiled. Before the person next to him woke up for real he gently caressed the baby blue locks which in return earned him a satisfied purring sound and a pair of arms around his waist.

Still smiling and caressing the blue locks, he thought of their first meeting. How they fought and nearly killed each other. Not once, not twice but three times they fought during the winter war.

When the war ended and the remaining Arrancar retreated back to Hecho Mundo, peace was bought back to The World Of The Living but not to Kurosaki Ichigo.

He kept thinking about a certain blue haired Esspada. After a week or so thinking wasn’t the only thing he did. He started to yearn. He wanted to feel him, touch him feel his all over his body. Those thought bought certain needs.

‘’ What if I could find him and ask.’’ ‘’Pffft stupid as if he would let you even talk’’ his inner Hollow said to him. He had to agree with that. Why in Soul Society name would he let him talk without fighting him first.

Not wanting that he stopped thinking about finding him. For now…

_**Xxxx** _

Thursday was the worst day of the week in Ichigo’s opinion. They were too damn long.  
Waiting in class for the 5th period to start Ichigo stares out of the window. Sighting he stared to think again.  
He didn’t even noticed that had a pair of eyes were looking his way. Hiding in the most stupid place blue eyes followed Ichigo’s every move.  
Finally the school bell rang to announce the end of the school day.  
Walking to his locker to get is outdoor shoes, Ichigo noticed a small figure standing in front of his locker. Sighting, he walked to his locker not wanting to answer any question a certain black haired female would ask. He walked away hoping she didn’t noticed him. What a fool he was.

‘‘ICHIGOO!!!!’’

‘’ Dammit almost’’ he said.

Turing around the small girl walked towards him.

‘’what is it Rukia’’ he asked.

Rukia look up to her friend. ‘’What’s wrong with you. For the past view weeks you look so down’’ she answered.

‘’It’s nothing really I’m fine’’ he lied.

She looked him in the eyes for some time. ‘’No, you’re not fine.’’ Thinking of a reason Rukia suddenly look up. ‘’Not’’ she said.  
‘’what?’’ he answered walking ahead to his locker.

‘’You’re in love’’ she yelled.

Ichigo stopped. Turned this head in Rukia’s direction with so much speed it was a miracle he didn’t get a whip lash in his neck. The blush was all she needed for an answer. She laughed and walked to her now deep red blushing friend.

‘’Who is she’’ she sked teasingly.

‘’None of you damn business Rukia’’ Ichigo whispered quietly blushing all the more.

Looking up to her friend Rukia’s eyes widened and a grin made its way around her face.

‘’She is a he!!’’ she yelled.

Looking around quickly Ichigo found out they were the last ones on the school grounds. Sighting in relief he turned to Rukia.

‘’Goddammit Rukia don’t shout!!’’ he said not only his cheeks were red his entire face was deep red now.  
Rukia giggled. She was right and they both know it. Looking up again she met brown eyes full of worry.  
Getting confused as to why he was giving her that look she said  
‘’ I won’t treat you any different you know that right?’’ she said but the worried look did not disappear.  
Ichigo turned to his locker, took out his outdoor shoes only to put the indoor shoes inside and closed the locker. Putting them on he walked outside followed by Rukia who still was confused.

Still sitting in a tree Grimmjow looked at the red head. He heard everything and was not pleased with what he heard.

‘’You are fucking mine Kurosaki’’ he hissed.  
Grimmjow watched while Ichigo and Rukia made their way to the school gates.

When the two were out of sight Grimmjow jumped out of the tree. He leant against the tree and thought.  
‘’Kurosaki loves a guy. Mmmh which one though. Ooh maybe it’s the big brown guy.. no no that just doesn’t seem right or maybe the glasses guy with the bow powers. No just no.’’ all the while talking to himself Ichigo and Rukia made their way home.

‘’Ichigo can you tell me who he is? Do I know him? Is he from our school? Is he handsome? Is he nice’’ she asked.

‘’Eventually, yes, no, really, uuhmm well about that’’ he replied.  
Rukia looked down and let those answers roll in the inside of her head. The last one was not to her liking at all.  
‘’Ichigo please tell me. Maybe I can help?’’ she said

Ichigo looked down and sighed.

‘’Rukia what I’m about tell you is a secret between you and me. Swear?’’ he said

Rukia only nodded and the look in her eyes told Ichigo she was going to keep their promise.

‘’Ok, well it is uhh you know…’’ Ichigo stuttered

‘’Ichigo hurry I’m really curious right now!’’ Rukia said

‘’Oke oke! It’s Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez!’’ he yelled

...Silents…

‘’No way! That’s that’s… THAT’S THE SEXTA RIGHT?! THE ESSPADA?! THE ENEMY WHO TRIED TO KILL YOU LIKE WHAT 3 TIMES AND ONE OF THOSE WAS WITH ME. THAT GRIMMJOW JAEGERJAQUEZ?!’’ she yelled out loud  
Looking down Ichigo only nodded. He knew this was going to happen but he still didn’t like it. They were both silent for some time.

‘’Why him..?’’ she asked

Ichigo shrugged.

‘’ I don’t know… I just… he’s just… I don’t know’’ he said  
They remained silent for the rest of their walk home.

Still leaning against the tree Grimmjow was still thinking of who Ichigo had a crush on. Looking up again he noticed the sun was setting and sighed. He walked to the already closed gates, jumped on it and started to walk in the direction Ichigo and the little shit headed.  
Friday was over in a flash. Ichigo and Rukia didn’t talk to each other since his confession. He didn’t blame her. Who wouldn’t be a little mad after hearing that.

Again walking to his locker to repeat the shoe thing he saw Rukia standing there. Arms grossed for her chest foot tapping the ground. When she looked up and saw Ichigo she smiled.

‘’Let’s go home’’ she said  
He smiled at her and together they walked home not noticing the piercing blue eye who followed them.

‘’Ichigo I don’t mind you liking Grimmjow. I know you are not stupid and will risk things. So I trust you’’ she said

‘’Thanks Rukia’’ he said

With that they parted ways. Ichigo was too deep in his thoughts to noticed the presents of a person behind him.

slowly getting closer to Ichigo Grimmjow could almost smell the faint strawberry smell of Ichigo. When he was close enough he graphed his arm and roughly turned him around.

Ichigo was annoyed. Who in their right mind would treat a person this way. Looking up his eyes widen. He was now staring in blue eyes.

‘’G..grimmjow..’’ he whispered

‘’ The one and only’’ Grimmjow said with his trade mark grin

‘’Why are you here?! I defeated you in the cold war and the you were stabbed by Nnoitra.

At that Grimmjow growled. He never wanted to be reminded of that. It was a sensitive spot

‘’Shut up Kurosaki. I’m here for personal reasons.’’ Grimmjow said

‘’And those are?’’ Ichigo asked

‘’Getting you and you tide little cute ass’’ he replied

‘’You what..?!’’ Ichigo asked

‘’You heard me. I’m here to get you’’ Grimmjow once again replied

After saying that he stepped closer and closer. Ichigo only looked. To stunned to do anything. Grimmjow graphed Ichigo’s arm and pulled him close to him.

‘’Say little strawberry who’s your little crush?’’ he asked

Ichigo looked up. Shocked to hear the words he just heard

‘’H..how do you know about my crush?’’ he asked

‘’I’ve been following you for like 5 days or so if not more. Then when yesterday you walked by my hiding spot you talked to the little shit about your crush. Couldn’t catch the name doh…’’

Still looking his eyes grew wider and wider.

‘’Y…you want to know? Want to know who my crush is?’’ Ichigo asked

Grimmjow looked down into big brown eyes. He nodded. Of course he wanted to know so he could kill the guy and that Kurosaki for himself.  
‘’O..oke, well it’s….you….’’ Ichigo said with a faint blush

‘’Say what?!’’ Grimmjow thought. He still looked down and in Ichigo’s he could see he was talking the truth. If he wanted to kill Kurosaki’s crush he needed to kill himself? That was just a big no go. No self-killing. Nope.

‘’Re..really Kurosaki?’’ he asked

‘’N…no real reason to lie is there?’’ Ichigo replied

‘’True’’ Grimmjow said

‘’N..ne..Grimmjow’’ Ichigo asked as he pulled the sexta’s arm while blushing

‘’C…can you like c..come with me?’’ Ichigo asked

Grimmjow looked at his arm then again to the big and beautiful brown orbs.

‘’To where strawberry?’’ he asked

Ichigo couldn’t look at him with what he was going to say now so he whispered really soft.

‘’HA?! Don’t catch that could you speak a little louder??’’ Grimmjow teasingly asked

‘’GODDAMMIT GRIMMJOW I ASKED IF YOU COULD COME WITH TO MY HOME.. MY FREAKING ROOM!!’’ Ichigo yelled

‘’But of course I can my berry. No need to yell’’ he replied with a snicker

When Ichigo heard that he pulled Grimmjow to his home into his room.

Both of them didn’t noticed the little girl who just smiled and walked the other way while giggling.

 

_**xx End of flashback xx** _

 

Which brings them at their present state. Ichigo stopped stoking the blue locks and looked at the sleeping Grimmjow next to him. That memory happened 5 years ago. What if Rukia didn’t notice his strange behavior at the time. What if they didn’t start to talk about it. What if Grimmjow didn’t hear them. What if.. his thoughts were stopped by a gentle kiss on his cheek.

Looking down he saw that Grimmjow was now wide awake with a questioning look on his face.

‘’What’s wrong babe?’’ he asked

‘’Hmm oh no nothing just thinking’’ he replied

‘’Bout what?’’ Grimmjow asked

‘’The confession we both made 5 years ago and what if things happened in another way’’ Ichigo said

Grimmjow looked into Ichigo’s eyes.

‘’You know you have a habit of saying What if all the time. Who cares about the what if’s. We are here now. Happy and all right? It is just a stupid thought. No need for What if’s. Replace the What if’s with something like… uuhhmm.. AH! With hell yeah!

Ichigo snickered.

‘’ Your right. You are totally right’’

Ichigo lead forward and kissed the blue haired Esspada. Heaving his hands so he could grape a hand full of blue locks he kissed the Essapada. Said Esspada pushed Ichigo down en kissed him again and again.

Ichigo once again thought What if but shook his head. What a stupid though it was indeed.

The last thought that Ichigo had before Grimmjow push him over the edge with his mind blowing kisses was.

 

**_‘’Replace What if?? With hell yea!!’’_ **

**Author's Note:**

> You have noticed english is not my first language so sorry for the grammer or word faults. i'm still learning :D


End file.
